Semiconductor memory devices may include vertical channel structures to increase the integration degree of the memory device as compared to previous plane transistor structures. Vertical channel structures may be formed by forming a channel hole and growing silicon in the channel hole. However, polysilicon on a side wall of the channel hole may be oxidized or damaged during a process of forming the channel structure which may negatively affect electrical characteristics of the resulting semiconductor memory device.